Catwoman (DC Animated Universe)
' ' ' Batman : The Animated Series The Cat And The Claw Part I & II '''Bruce Wayne first meets Selina Kyle at an auction for dates to help raise money for animals. Selina outbids all the women who try to buy a date with Bruce Wayne. Selina told Bruce that she only spent so much money on him because she wanted to help save the animals. however Bruce does not let her get away that easy and insist that they go on a date. Selina then agrees. While on their date Selina tells Bruce that she is trying to buy land for a mountain lion preserve. Back at her apartment Selina gets a phone call from her lawyer saying that Mulitgon International has bought the land instead. Bruce Wayne is then able to her a meeting with the Multigon International CEO. In the meeting the CEO tells Selina they are planing to build a major resort. Selina then treatens to have every animal rights group to investigate the resort. Later Selina breaks into Multigon building and steals secret plans for the resort. The terrorist Red Claw almost kills her but she is saved by Batman. Later red Claw lears that Selina is Catwoman and she has her men try to kill her. However she is saved by Bruce Wayne. Later Batman and Catwoman go to the Multigon resort to stop Red Claw from releasing a plauge on Gotham. In the end the plauge is destroyed by Batman. Red Claw almost kills Catwoman but she is saved by a mountain lion. In the end Batman tells Catwoman that he loves her but the law comes between them. Batman then cuffs Catwoman and turns her over to the police. '''Perchance To Dream '''In this episode the Mad Hatter uses his mind control technology on Batman to make him think that his parents are still alive and that he is married to Selina Kyle. '''Cat Scratch Fever '''Selina Kyle stands on trial for the crimes she commited as Catwoman. The judge tells her that the penalty is up to twenty five years in prison but since she helped Batman save Gotham from Red Claw she is given the lenient sentence of five years probation. However the judge also told her that if Catwoman ever breaks the law again she wont be so lucky. After the trial Selina goes home and Maven sorrowfully tells her that her cat Isis ran away. Selina searches all over for her cat with no luck. When Selina does find Isis the cat scratches her and Selina becomes very sick. Isis had been injected with a virus by Roland Daggett. His plan was to inject all stray animals in Gotham with the virus so people could get infected. He would then earn a fortune by providing the antidote to Gotham. In the end Batman stops Daggett and cures Selina. Batman also returns Isis to Selina Kyle. '''Tyger, Tyger '''When Selina Kyle is abducted by Dr. Emil Dorian she is taken to his island and turned into a cat creature. Batman is able to track her down and he learns of the horrible thing Dorian did to her. Batman manages to save her and she is returned to normal. '''Almost Got 'Im '''When Catwoman saves Batman from the Joker she is knocked out by Harley Quinn and taked hostage. Batman dressed up as Killer Croc and joined Joker and other criminals for a poker game trying to find the location of Catwoman. Joker then reveals Catwoman is at the cat food factory and that she will be turned into catfood and sent to Batman. Batman then reveals that he was dressed as Killer Croc and the police arrest the criminals. At the factory Catwoman moves closer and closer to to cutting blades that will slice her body. Batman then shows up and saves her. In the end Catwoman makes a pass at Batman and trys to convince him to reveal his identity yo her. Batman then disappears and Catwoman muses "Hmm. Almost got 'Im." '''Catwalk '''When Selina is abducted by Scareface and the Ventrioquist the two of them talk Selina into stealing some jewls from a museum. That night in the museum Catwoman enters. However Scareface set her up and his men went inside to steal a rare stuffed animal. Later Selina is visited by Batman and she lies and tells him she didn't steal anything. When the two catch up to Scareface and the Ventrioquist, Catwoman drops a set of logs on Scareface "killing him." Batman prepares to take catwoman to prison but then Catwoman throws the rare stuffed animal near a fire. Catwoman tells Batman he can either stop her of save the stuffed animal. Batman chooses the animal and lets Catwoman get away. '''Batgirl Returns' Catwoman teams up with Batgirl to investigate a crime. Their search leads them to Roland Daggett. Catwoman tries to kill Daggett for revenge over getting infected by his virus (this happened during the episode Cat Scratch Fever). Catwoman drops Daggett so he will land in a vat of acid however Batgirl saves him. when the police arrive they arrest Daggett and when they try to arrest Catwoman she steals a police car and gets away. The New Batman Adventures You Scratch My Back 'Catwoman teams up with Nightwing to bring down a smuggleing ring. It is later revealed that the criminals had a reare gem called the Cats Eye. When Catwoman gets it she tries to get away. However Nightwing reveals that he set a trap for her. Catwoman is then taken to prison. '''Cult of the Cat '''When Catwoman trys to steal a golden cat statuette she is pursued by several members of a cat cult. Knowing that she will be killed by the cult she goes to Batman for help. Catwoman is eventually captured by the cult and to stall Catwoman tells their leader Thomas Blake about the cults faith. Blake then decides to make Catwoman a member of the cult. That night Catwoman trys to steal from them again and is cought by Batman. He warns her not to do this and as some guards walk in Catwoman hits Batman over the head knocking him out. Batman is then put in an arena and is going to be fed to a huge genetically engineered cat. Catwoman then jumps in front of the cat and it decides it likes her. Catwoman then sicks the cat on Blake and the cultist. Later the police arrive and take Blake and the cultist into custody. In the end Selina is in Paris surrounded by jewls she stole from the cult. '''Chase Me ' Bruce Wayne catches Catwoman staeling from one of his buildings and he pursues her as Batman. When Batman cornors her at the zoo Batman kisses Catwoman and when the police arrive Catwoman discovers she is hand cuffed to a cage. '''Gotham Girls Lap Bat '''Catwoman steals the Jade Gato, a statue rumored to be a mystical good luck charm. Batgirl then grabs the statue and she trips and falls off a building but the statue protects her with its good luck. The statue then causes her to transform into a cat. Catwoman then takes her home unaware that the cat is Batgirl. at her home Catwoman is scratching her new cats ears. The cat then turns back into Batgirl and she places handcuffs on her. '''More Than One Way '''Catwoman, Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn want to steal the same painting. To decide who will try to steal it they play rock paper scissors to see who gets to steal it. When Catwoman goes to steal it she avoids the guards, cuts a hole in the window, opens it, and leaps inside, where as she steals the painting, Batgirl puts hand cuffs on her. '''Precious Birthstones '''When Catwoman breaks into a Baroness home she goes to steal a jewl. Catwoman then mets a little girl who is the Baroness. The Baroness leads her to a safe and when Catwoman opens it she sees a cat and her two kittens. The Baroness gives one of the cats to Catwoman and as Catwoman leaves she wishes the Baroness a happy birthday. '''The Three Babes '''In prison Poison Ivy tells Harley Quinn the story of the three babes (a parody of Goldie Locks and The Three Bears where she replace the bears with herself, Harley and Catwoman). At the end of the story Batgirl arrives to express her aproval at the happy ending. '''Lady-X '''When a new criminal named Lady-X starts imitating Catwoman, Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn they track her to gym. At the gym Catwoman, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn and Batgirl stop her. '''Hold That Tiger '''Catwoman helps Zatanna recover her stolen white tiger. '''Miss-Un Congeniality '''Catwoman, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn and a hooded figure known as Mystery compete for the title of Miss Criminal Mastermind. As a final event each contestant is asked to crack a safe in under ten seconds. Catwoman uses her claws to slice it open. Mystery then lasos the Catwoman, Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. Mystery then takes off her hood and it turns out she is really Batgirl. '''Cat -N- Mouse -N- Cat -N- Mouse -N- '''When Catwoman trys to steal a Glass Cat she realizes that someone has beaten her to it. Catwoman then sees the thief and chases her. Catwoman then breaks through the skylight of a building to see a time machine inside. Catwoman then realizes that thief she saw was herself who had come back through time. Catwoman then breaks the time machine with the but of her whip declaring that there's only room for one of her in Gotham. '''Bat'ing Cleanup '''Barbara Gordon remembers a time she chased Catwoman as Batgirlwhich ended in Catwomans capture. '''Catsitter '''To earn money to buy a big screen TV, Harley Quinn asks Catwoman if she can catsit for her. Catwoman agrees and then she goes out of town. Harley and Ivy chase the cat all over town. However Catwoman comes home and finds her cat and Harley Quinn curled on the sofa together. '''Gotham Noir '''Harley Quinn acting like a detective from noir films helps Catwoman find her lost cat. Harley Quinn finds the cat and returns it to Catwoman. '''Ms.-ing In Action '''Batgirl chases Catwoman but ends up losing her. '''Gotham In Pink '''Catwoman is framed for the kiddnapping of Detective Selma Reesedale. '''Gotham In Blue '''Batgirl trys to help Catwoman clear her name. '''A Cat In The Hand '''Catwoman is captured by the police. '''Jailhouse Wreck '''Batgirl is convinced that Catwoman is innocent this time and breaks her out of jail. '''Honor Among Thieves '''When Detective Renee Montoya sees Catwoman she reports it and a task force trys to take her down using explosives. catwoman is stunned by the blast and is taken to prison. '''No, I'm Batgirl!!! '''Catwoman dresses up like Batgirl to confuse the police. '''Signal Fires '''Catwoman escapes the police. '''Cold Hands, Cold Heart Catwoman, Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn are arrested. Category:DC Animated Universe Category:Batman : The Animated Series Category:The New Batman Adventures Category:Gotham Girls Category:Chase Me